Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secrets of the Ninja
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secrets of the Ninja is a fan-made retelling of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Plot Set in New York City, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello are a team of anthropomorphic mutant ornate box turtles who go out of the sewers and protect their city from various enemies ranging from evil ninjas, furious mutants, mystical entities and space aliens. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - Leonardo (nickname Leo or "Leon") is a courageous and enthusiastic idealist who loves being a leader of the team. He wears a sapphire blue mask and wields a daisho (katana and wakizashi). Despite being the second-oldest and youngest of the four, he is the stickler for the rules. *'Raphael' - Raphael (nickname Raph) is the hotheaded, sullen and arrogant fighter who is the oldest of the four. He wears a crimson red mask and wields a pair of jutte. Raph used to be overprotective when he doesn't want Leo to be the leader of the team. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo (nickname Mikey or "Michael") is the free-spirited, imaginative and laid-back mischief-maker who loves skateboarding, eating pizza and playing video games. He wears a bright orange mask and wields a nunchuck and a kusari-fundo. *'Donatello' - Donatello (nickname Donnie or "Don") is the cautious, intelligent and pacifistic science prodigy. He wears a royal purple mask and wields a high-tech bō (staff) which converts to a lightsaber naginata. Allies *'Hamato Yoshi/Splinter' - A Zen philosopher and a retired martial artist from Japan. Being used as a test subject, Hamato Yoshi was mutated into a mutant brown rat after being injected with the mutagen serum filled with brown rat DNA. Since then after his mutation, he discovered four baby mutant turtles in the sewers of New York City and became their foster father. *'April O'Neil' - A female human friend of the Ninja Turtles. In this story, April is a beautiful teenage girl with the strawberry-blonde hair. Antagonists *'The Foot Clan' - A renegade ninja clan founded by Shredder. **'Oroku Nagi/The Shredder' - An evil, self-proclaimed and manipulative leader of the Foot Clan who is the arch-enemy of Master Splinter and the Ninja Turtles. He is a crime lord and a head of the company Foot Industries. **'Karai' - The adoptive daughter of the Shredder and a master kunoichi who is Leonardo's main romantic love interest, childhood sweetheart and crush. **'Dr. Baxter Stockman' - A co-head of Foot Industries, creator of Mouser robots and Oozequitoes, and genetic scientist. In this story, Baxter Stockman is 23 years old, has a short and chubby frame, and wears red square glasses, a white scientist coat, a light blue dress shirt, a black neck tie, and navy blue pants. **'Anton Zeck/Bebop' - Anton Zeck is an African-American teenager at the age of 17 who was the co-leader of the Purple Dragons, a group of high-tech thieves. He also speaks mainly in a stereotypical "gangsta" style and is skilled in computer hacking, high-tech theft, and other technology-related abilities. Recruited by the Shredder, as part of Stockman's experiment, Zeck has mutated into a humanoid mutant common warthog after being stung by an Oozesquito while petting a common warthog that was stolen from Central Park Zoo. **'Max Rocksteed/Rocksteady' - Max Rocksteed is a Caucasian-American male at the age of 28 who was the military mechanic and soldier in the United States Army. Recruited by the Shredder, as part of Stockman's experiment, Rocksteed has mutated into a humanoid mutant black rhinoceros upon being stung by an Oozesquito while petting a black rhinoceros that was stolen from Central Park Zoo. Category:Under Construction